Campfire Stories
]]Campfire Stories '''were different plays chosen as winners of the "Campfire Story Writing Contest." The play was released on June 21, 2010 until August 30, 2010. They were performed at Fairy Tale Theater on Pixie Hollow Online. Many fairies were featured in the stories such as Tinker Bell and Silvermist. During the Camp Pixie Dust event the storytelling-talent Lyria made special performances at the Theater. "The Campfire That Could" by Silkbeam '''STORYTELLER: "Once upon the trees, there was this campfire." STORYTELLER: "The campfire's name was Lite" STORYTELLER: "and it liked being lit and it was very friendly." STORYTELLER: "One day, it was very dark and no one was around." STORYTELLER: "It wasn't lit and was scared like a firefly with no light." STORYTELLER: "Something rustled in the bushes!" STORYTELLER: "It was just wind though, thought Lite." STORYTELLER: "Lite tried and tried to get lit" STORYTELLER: "It was just a matter of time for someone to come out of the bushes." STORYTELLER: "It was Tinker Bell!" STORYTELLER: "Lite was so excited!" STORYTELLER: "He knew that Tinker Bell would absolutely help!" STORYTELLER: "But, sadly, Tink said she was a Tinker, not a Light Fairy." STORYTELLER: "So ..... she left." STORYTELLER: "Poor Lite, all sad and lonely." STORYTELLER: "Someone should've lit Lite by now!" STORYTELLER: "Oh and something wonderful happened!" STORYTELLER: "Rosetta came and saw Lite." STORYTELLER: "She wanted to help but she couldn't!" STORYTELLER: "She was a Garden Fairy not a Light Fairy." STORYTELLER: "Lite's hopes started to fade ..." STORYTELLER: "Iridessa came while Lite was sleeping." STORYTELLER: "WAKE UP LITE!" STORYTELLER: "Suddenly, Lite woke up to see Iridessa light Lite up." STORYTELLER: "Lite was very happy." STORYTELLER: "Lite told all its children and the story got better and better." STORYTELLER: "Of course, Lite was a patient campfire." STORYTELLER: "Now Fairies and Sparrow Men like to gather 'round Lite," STORYTELLER: "and sing Campfire songs." STORYTELLER: "THE END" "A Startling Discovery" by Lemony Bumblemint TINKER BELL: "On a cold, blustery night, just like tonight IT HAPPENED! CAMPERS: '"OH NO! What happened??" 'SILVERMIST: "I had just finished helping Tink recycle all of the funny looking items," SILVERMIST: "That had washed up on Palm Tree Cove ..." TINKER BELL: "... and we had a lot of new furniture to make when we realized ..." TINKER BELL: "... we had run out of Meadow Grass ..." TINKER BELL: "... and desperately needed more." SILVERMIST: "A storm was just about to hit the Hollow," SILVERMIST: "So we flew here to Chilly Falls ..." SILVERMIST: "... as fast as our wings could take us." TINKER BELL: "Right when we got here ..." TINKER BELL: "... we began looking for more Meadow Grass," TINKER BELL: "But all of a sudden there was a terrible CRASH!!!" CAMPERS: '"Aaaaahhhh!!!!! Wh..wh..what was the noise?" '''SILVERMIST: '"A huge pile of sticks had fallen over near Never Mine," '''SILVERMIST: "But this wasn't a random pile of sticks." TINKER BELL: "Someone ... or something had tried making a shelter." CAMPER #1: "Was it an animal that hadn't made it to Drowsy Den?" CAMPER #2: "I sure hope so!" TINKER BELL: "We had no idea!" SILVERMIST: "Whatever it was," SILVERMIST: "It didn't sound like critters we'd heard before." CAMPERS: "What did it sound like??" TINKER BELL: "BOO! BOOOOO! Booo hoooo" CAMPERS: "We're scared!" SILVERMIST: "We were scared too, but we had to find out what this was." SILVERMIST: '''"So we flew closer and closer ... and CLOSER ..." '''TINKER BELL: "Only to find a crying and very frightened garden-talent pixie!" TINKER BELL: '''"She had just arrived to the Hollow that day and lost her way." '''CAMPERS: "How did she get lost?" SILVERMIST: '''"She had ran into a big group of fairies in Dewdrop Vale" '''SILVERMIST: "Who had been in Pixie Hollow for a long time." SILVERMIST: '''"And well, they didn't feel like showing a new Fairy around." '''TINKER BELL: "And ended up in Chilly Falls when the storm hit." SILVERMIST: "She tried making a shelter ..." SILVERMIST: "When she heard us rustling through the pines, got scared ..." CAMPERS: "... And that's when you found her!" TINKER BELL: '"That's right! We took her to her new home." '''TINKER BELL: '"And on a tour of Pixie Hollow the next day." '''TINKER BELL: "Today she knows the Hollow like the back of her wings," TINKER BELL: "From every dewdrop to every tree!" SILVERMIST: "She and her friends sold the map at Ember's shop ..." SILVERMIST: "... so no other fairy would ever get lost again." TINKER BELL: "Remember, no matter how long you've been a part of the Hollow," TINKER BELL: "Don't ever be too busy to help out a new pixie." CAMPERS: '"We won't!" "To Charm A Snake" by Cricket 'ROSETTA: "I'm ready for more flower petals to be blown off, sugar." VIDIA: "I'm no one's sugar!" VIDIA: "I could be racing dragonflies right now." FAWN: "Oh come on Vidia! It's fun helping your friends!" VIDIA: "Well, I didn't get a choice in the matter and I don't need any friends!" ROSETTA: "Everyone needs friends." VIDIA: "Not Me! When are you two going to be done?" FAWN: "If you would come down here and help us gather it would go faster." VIDIA: "Fine! Anything to get me away from you two quicker." FAWN: "There are some more petals just inside those bushes, Vidia." VIDIA: "Help! Help!" FAWN: "Oh no! A snake has Vidia in its coils." ROSETTA: "Oh my goodness Gracious I have to help Vidia!" FAWN: "Stay back Rosetta, It's small but dangerous." VIDIA: "Great!" ROSETTA: "It's ok Vidia, just look at me and be calm." ROSETTA: "Fawn will help you!" FAWN: "I've never charmed a snake before." FAWN: "I'll give it a try." ROSETTA: "It's working! He's uncoiling, hurry Vidia! Fly away!!" FAWN: "I'm so glad you are ok, Vidia!" VIDIA: "Me too! Thanks for helping me." ROSETTA: "That's what friends are for." VIDIA: "I'm your friend?" FAWN: "Of Course you are!!" VIDIA: "Whatever!" (Flies off, with a little smile on her face) "Diva Wings Learns to Camp" by Autumn STORYTELLER: "Diva Wings loved shopping." STORYTELLER: "All she would do all day was shop, shop and more shopping!" STORYTELLER: "One day as she was flying to Fawn's Hideout," STORYTELLER: "she saw a Pixie Posting for the Pixie Hollow campout." DIVA WINGS: "There is no way I'm going." DIVA WINGS: "The new collections come out this week ..." DIVA WINGS: "I will be the first to buy them!" STORYTELLER: "She flew on totally ignoring the posting." STORYTELLER: "When she got to Fawn's," STORYTELLER: "she started talking about the new collections." STORYTELLER: "Fawn was tired of hearing about Diva and her clothes." STORYTELLER: "Fawn thought of a great idea," STORYTELLER: "to help Diva Wings get over her shopping obsession." FAWN: "I will trick her into coming to the campout" FAWN: "and remembering how great nature is!" STORYTELLER: "So Fawn told Diva Wings that she found a really great store." STORYTELLER: "And it just happened to be on the way to the campout!" STORYTELLER: "Diva Wings was so happy she would be first to see the store." STORYTELLER: "She left with Fawn and realized that there was no store!" DIVA WINGS: "Hey, you tricked me!" FAWN: "I just wanted you to see how beautiful it is " FAWN: "and how you should really forget about shopping." DIVA WINGS: "Wow, I never realized I was so caught up in shopping," DIVA WINGS: "and not even helping with the season changes or anything." DIVA WINGS: "Thank you Fawn for showing me nature and animals!" DIVA WINGS: "I promise I'll start helping and not shop for a long time!" STORYTELLER: "The whole night Diva Wings forgot about the new collections," STORYTELLER: "and played with the animals." STORYTELLER: "At night she sang songs and helped put baby animals to bed." DIVA WINGS: "I'm so grateful for this campout, " DIVA WINGS: "I can't wait till next year's!" "The 'Ghost' of Fairy Tale Theater" by Rosa ROSA: "I have a story to tell of the ghost of Fairy Tale Theater." HOPE: "A ghost?" ROSA: "Yes, this one stays at theater because she loves plays." AMBER: "Hmm, ghosts don't even exist." ROSA: "This ghost watches all plays here." AMBER: "Really?" ROSA: "She even used to speak back lines to actors." HOPE: "A ghost can talk?" ROSA: "Yes and this one actually can sing." HOPE: "Gulp." ROSA: "The ghost sang to actors in plays scaring everyone." AMBER: "Yeah right." ROSA: "She would!" AMBER: "I bet you this ghost would sing to us if we called her." HOPE: "I'm not sure we should try it guys." ROSA: "I think it's a great idea." HOPE: "Um how would we even call to her?" AMBER: "Maybe we should try singing." ROSA: "Good idea." HOPE: "Nothing happened." AMBER: "Maybe we should ask her?" ROSA: "Sing!" SHIMMER: "*Singing*" HOPE: "AH!!!!!" ROSA: "Wait it sounds familiar ... Shimmer you scared us!" AMBER: "It was just your pet hummingbird?" HOPE: "I guess there really wasn't a ghost after all." ROSA: "I guess not, let's go guys." GHOST: "La la la." See Also *Special Plays by Lyria Category:Plays